


21st century boy

by rain_at_dawn



Series: stars, scattered [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: Well, it's plain to see you were meant for meYeah, I'm your boy
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun
Series: stars, scattered [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	21st century boy

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @blowjxng on Twitter
> 
> song inspo: 20th century boy by t.rex 
> 
> the title was changed to fit the fic better ;)

He can’t take his eyes off of him.

“You look nice, hyung.” Minho zooms in on the picture on his phone, until his thumb grazes Jonghyun’s face. “Like, _really_ nice.”

“Don’t I always?”

Minho can’t tell if that’s the sort of question he’s supposed to be honest with. After all, it’s from Jonghyun and going by the look in his eyes, it’s too late for Minho back out and pretend he was playing. Maybe he’d just be playing right into Jonghyun’s hands instead when he says:

“Yeah. The long hair suits you. And the skirt.”

The sun had gone down a while back and it’s just the two of them in Jonghyun’s mother’s living room, hanging out and chilling on the sofa, sharing nothing but beer and giggles over pre-debut photos. It’s late enough that Minho still has an excuse to rise from his seat, yawn and stretch, excuse himself by saying that he has an early morning tomorrow.

But the words catch up before the rest of his brain does.

“You look pretty.”

Now that he’s finally said those three words to Jonghyun, Minho sees how fitting they are for Jonghyun then and now; whether it was in a skirt or sweatpants.

The words must mean something to Jonghyun too. The faintest blush rises up his cheeks, killing any doubts that Minho’s had over blurting out the wrong thing at the right time. There must certainly be something in the air tonight; there was even a full moon over Seoul.

“You know,” Jonghyun utters quietly, carefully measuring his own words. “I still have that wig. Upstairs.”

“… You mean – ”

“In my room. Come up and see.”

As they head up the stairs, Minho makes a hasty replay of all the advice Minseok had gifted him on being invited into a girl’s room, except of course, none of it applies now. It’s Jonghyun after all; Jonghyun, who’d opened Minho’s eyes to so many possibilities, beyond the boundaries of limits which should never have existed.

He’s seen Jonghyun’s room of course, caught glimpses of it during visits like these. But when he steps right in, takes in the books and the projector and the fireplace and the painting over it, Minho can’t help the smile that warms him right down to the very tips of his toes. Even better, Jonghyun ducks behind him to shut the door.

“You really got me there,” Minho murmurs through stifled laughter as he tries to keep the excitement and trepidation from bubbling over. “I thought you were gonna ambush me with a baseball bat for a second.”

Jonghyun tries to glare at him, really does, but it’s too loaded with something that sits both lightly and heavy between them. Instead, they both exhale at the same time and then chuckle again through heated faces.

“You’re so lame, I swear.” Jonghyun’s voice comes out muffled as he opens his closet and rifles through it until he finds what he’d set out to. “Ah, here we go. It’s a bit messed up…”

The wig goes over Jonghyun’s scalp, pulled carelessly over the mop of day-old moussed hair. Minho believes that his toothy grin’s been the same since that photo was taken, all about the moment and no pretense. It was a smile that was all what it was, the one thing about Jonghyun’s appearance that had weathered multiple hair colors and wardrobe changes.

“Ta dah! What do you think, Minho? Next time we do a rock concept, I’m thinking about changing my stage name to Metal Guru.”

Minho knows that this is his cue to burst into cackles, but he’s got a better idea. He moves closer to Jonghyun and catches him by surprise by smoothing down the wig, tucking in Jonghyun’s stray hairs so that they blend in better.

“Do you have a brush?”

Jonghyun motions dumbly to the table. Minho spies it and picks it up, noting the bright pink handle with the SM logo.

“… Gag gift from the stylist noonas.” He hears Jonghyun’s embarrassed mumble and Minho really wants to tell him how cute it – and him – are. But he knows better; it’s probably past sunset outside, yet inside Jonghyun’s room, sans windows and natural lighting, they’re caught up in their own morsel of time and space and the only thing that’s left unchanged is how Jonghyun – as he is and was – takes his breath away.

Sparks of light seem to dance in Jonghyun’s eyes as Minho brushes the hair on the wig into something resembling the picture of Jonghyun in drag, legs bared and face tilted up for a kiss. Unlike Jonghyun, Minho’s never had a sister to practice on. He hopes he’s not hurting Jonghyun in any way, intentionally or not.

“There.” He says, watching Jonghyun sink back on his bare feet from standing tiptoe. “Go look at yourself, hyung.”

Kim Jonghyun stands in front of his full-length mirror, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hands clasped and pressed to his chest, gazing shyly at his reflection, absolutely gorgeous, totally unaware of just how much. He looks over his shoulder at Minho, a strand of long hair curling around the edge of his jaw, and smiles. It’s as real as it’s ever been.

“Come here.”

Minho readily obeys; his reflection sidles up to Jonghyun’s and they blink self consciously at them both, taking in the sight. 

Jonghyun lets out a soft little ‘hm' and says, “I think this needs something extra.”

“Like what? Do you have the clothes from then as well?”

“No.” Jonghyun’s fingers graze over Minho’s hand, and the confusion that had initially filled his head changes into realization. “But I could at least have the man?”

Minho doesn’t hesitate in the slightest; he leans down for Jonghyun to kiss, in perfect recreation of the photo. And even if it isn’t, he doesn’t care in the least. Jonghyun has him by the heart and – if he wants him to – Minho’s firmly believes he could stay like this forever.


End file.
